Steven Kynman
Steven "Steve" Kynman (born November 12th, 1971, Surrey, England, UK) is a British actor, voice actor, singer, writer and puppeteer. He voices Duck, Peter Sam and Dennis in the UK and US dubs of the Thomas and Friends Webseries. He currently voices the titular character, Sam Jones as well as voicing some other characters such as Elvis Cridlington, Norman Price, Derek Price, James Jones (originally) and Charlie Jones in the UK version of the CGI series of "Fireman Sam". Other credits include "Moving Wallpaper", "The Mr. Men Show" as Mr. Nosey and the 2015 "Bob the Builder" series as Lofty in the UK version of the series. He has also played the character, Robert the Robot in the BBC children's television series, "Justin's House". Voices UK/US *Duck *Charlie (US; The Great Race onwards, UK; The Great Race only) *Ryan (twentieth season onwards) *Dart (seventeenth season onwards) *Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) *Peter Sam *The Third Slip Coach *A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) *Some Passengers (The Switch and Mike's Whistle) *The Bird Watcher (Who's Geoffrey?) *Knapford Station Speaker (Hugo and the Airship) *Mike's Driver (Mike's Whistle) *A Steelworks Worker (Journey Beyond Sodor) *A Knapford Station Worker (Journey Beyond Sodor) *Dennis UK *Porter (seventeenth season onwards, excluding Pouty James and Cranky at the End of the Line) *Jack *The Dock Manager (Tale of the Brave only) US *Butch (seventeenth season onwards) Trivia *He is not credited in the UK credits of Don't Bother Victor! for voicing Peter Sam. He was also uncredited for voicing Paxton in Wayward Winston. *Kynman, along with Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Teresa Gallagher, voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". *Kynman and Gallagher both provided voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". *Kynman and John Hasler provide voices for Fireman Sam. Hasler first came into the show to take over the role of James, who used to be voiced by Kynman. Hasler took over the role since Kynman's voice for James sounded too similar to his voice for Norman Price. **Albert Cohen, Marion Edwards, Ian McCue, Christopher Keenan, Erica Welch, Andrew Defty, Karen Davies, Thomas Holborow, Christopher Skala, Michelle Rodda, Jan Page, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, Ross Hastings, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Miranda Larson, Karen Davidsen, Karen Barnes, Lenora Hume, Sam Barlow, Andrew Brenner, Dave Ingham, Simon Nicholson, Jocelyn Stevenson, Sharon Quick, Pete Atkin, Fiona Hardwick, Lorna Withrington, Finn Poncin, Lizzie Ennever, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Oliver Böttcher, Oliver Davis, Łukasz Talik, Samuel Harjanne, Nir Ron, Stan Limburg, Mia Kadosh, Petri Hanttu, Simona Pahl, Gadi Levy, Robert Hartshorne, Arlyn Bantog, Tim Bain, Benjamin Morik, Achim Schülke and Ole Jacobsen have also worked on "Fireman Sam". *Between the seventeenth and nineteenth seasons, he was credited as Steve Kynman. *He, Marc Seal, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Helen Farrall, Lee Pressman, Simon Nicholson, Sharon Miller, Sam Barlow, Ross Hastings, Polly Churchill, James Mason, Rob Rackstraw, David Holt, Rupert Degas, David Menkin, Lucy Montgomery, Gadi Levy, Dan Shatzberg, Holger Potzern, Simona Pahl, Steven Elford, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Jens Wendland, Marjolein Algera, Ernesto Lezama, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, Fabian Harloff, Dave Ingham, José Gilberto Vilchis, Nigel Chilvers, Lenora Hume, Miranda Larson, Stan Limburg, Lutz Harder, Francisco Colmenero, Knud Riepen, Eberhard Haar, Robert Kotulla, Ricardo Silva, Louise Kramskoy, Erik Schäffler, Douglas Welbat, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Katja Brügger, Christian Rudolf, Jürgen Holdorf, Holger Mahlich, Robert Missler and Salty's Lighthouse's Ian James Corlett have all worked on "Bob the Builder". Rupert, David and Rob have voiced characters in the classic version of the show. *He, Laura Beaumont and Ed Welch worked on "Construction Site". *He, Rasmus Hardiker and Teresa Gallagher had roles in "More Stuff". *He and Jim Howick both appeared in "Yonderland". *He and Juha Varis voiced Sam from "Fireman Sam" in their respective languages. Category:Voice actors